


What You Grow Through

by vitamin_c



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Coffee Shop, Gay Bar, Homosexuality, Human, Human AU, M/M, Patceit - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Theater - Freeform, Therapy, dexiety, flower shop, logicality - Freeform, tattoo parlor, tw: abuse, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitamin_c/pseuds/vitamin_c
Summary: How Ave. had always been a weird street. With the wide variety of places, it was definitly seen as odd in the small town. Complete with a theater, coffee shop, therapists office/tattoo parlor, flower shop and gay dive bar, the world has never seen a more interesting peice of road. You better believe lives have changed here- that they may just change for the better, if time serves them right. When a serpent reeks havoc on everyone in it's wake, who will be left standing to say "Welcome, come inside"?





	What You Grow Through

"Um. Ok, Rodger, please check the lighting in the booth for Act two. We're gonna run through the blocking again, this time we're using Audrey II. Speaking of, where's Alex? I swear, I give the people who are always late the best parts.. _actors_.."

Virgil sighed heavily as the lights of the theater came to life. It was 7:34, too early for anybody to exist, in his opinion. The beautiful theater, decked out in silver ans red trim everywhere, the pretty mural splashing the ceiling- it would make anyone ooh and awe at first look. But now, the familiar walk between the red rows of seats came and went. This was normal routine for him by now. 

He tossed out instructions into the air for the half of his crew that bothered to show up this early, looking over the giant, decorated oak stage. Green plastic greenery hung from the top, adding onto the creepiness factor and overall theme of the musical they were working on. The set of Little Shop Of Horrors was a tricky one, but nothing they couldn't handle. The hardest part was making the Audrey II puppet- they had barely just finished it, his set crew, and it was finally ready to use for practices. 

"Just resting lights, Virge?"

"Eh.. try switching between resting and 'Dinner Time' lights."

Lights from above the stage sparked to life, a light natural lighting setting itself on the stage. It had a tint of blue over the resting lights. When the overall theater lights were off, it seemed almost old-school sci-fi. Good, that's exactly what he was going for. Virgil glanced around the stage, focusing on the puppet taking up almost a quarter of the stage. He nodded slowly, "Alright. Now, fade it into 'Dinner Time' slowly. Three hippopotamus."

He watched as the lights dimmed and faded into a deep blue with a hint of sickly sweet green, the brighter lights edging towards Audrey II and the front counter of the shop. A darker atmosphere. Would that be fine, that fade in? Was it too long- did it fit the rhythm of the song? Would Seymour's actor be able to get on stage that fast-wait, they weren't starting the scene with the song, were they..?

Virgil sighed again, taking a breath. He wasn't thinking straight enough for this. Usually going to the Steamed Dream wouldn't help thinking straight, but coffee always helped him. Caffeine, or just something to fidget in his hands, like those warm cups that Roman specially picked out for the spooky time of the month with the little ghosts all over them. 

Roman, another reason to go and get coffee.

"I need some coffee. Run through Act two lights, and if more of the crew shows up, can you please gather these idiots?" Virgil instructed up to the booth, and when Rodger gave him the thumbs up, he could escape.

The air struck his face as he stepped out the front door. It was nearing the end of October, the bright oranges and red starting to fall from the trees cascading the street. Kids that walked to school crunched the leaves as they went, busy soccer mom vans littering the street. It was pretty convenient that this street was two over from the K-12 school down the block. It was good for buisness, and theater kids. It also just.. brought some life to this odd street. Virgil wasn't exactly outgoing, but the constant white noise really wasn't that bad to him.

The bold, unlit sign above the front doors of the theater still stood out in the sunlight. 'The Mason Theater' was big and attention grabbing, it's font thick and red and looming. It was even better at night, though, when the classic bulbed lighting really popped against the red- it really was a theater in every sense of the word. And it really was old- this place had lasted around 65 years, built way back by Virgil's grandpa. It was like a part of this town, people really, really love the place.

Of course they kept the traditions, including keeping it in the family. Virgil was his dad's only son. And, well, let's just say no one else could be better at the job. It's not that Virgil was an amazing actor (in fact he would argue that he couldn't sing or dance for the life of him), he simply was good at telling people what to do. He actually was very uncomfortable telling people to do anything at first, seeing as his social issues got the better of him most of the time. Over time, though, he got more in rhythm with this whole directing thing. He wasn't really qualified for any other job, so even if he wanted something else, he didn't have many options. Besides.. this wasn't so bad. Virgil didn't mind some of the people he got to work with. He didn't mind making people happy and entertained from behind the scenes.

Walking only one building up the sidewalk, he faced his destination. The Steamed Dream, a very pretty and elegant coffee shop that resembled a castle. That is, if you made a castle that was the size of a cafe. It was an almost gleaming white building with a golden trim along.. everything. It really did fit the owner.

Stepping inside was a whole other ordeal. It had a true coffee shop feel, a warm finish- however, it still felt all too romantic. Like this was a coffee shop in a fairytale. It was white walled with gold trimming, oak tables smoothed down and tableclothed, and white chairs and couches spread throughout (Virgil was always anxious about sitting on the white furniture with coffee. Did Roman really not think about stains? Ugh). 

That was just the interior design, though. And admittedly, Virgil kind of liked it. If it was less bright and crowded, he wouldn't mind spending every second in here. The air always smelled of coffee beans, vanilla and something like cologne. Not enough to overpower the vanilla, so it was fine by him. The music coursing in the room was always pleasant, too, never really jarring. Usually piano or even Disney songs, if Roman got his way. All in all, Virgil couldn't ask for a better coffee shop- but he wouldn't admit that to Roman's face.

Virgil silently thanked God that it wasn't as crowded this morning. Maybe it was because it was a Tuesday, or maybe it was because it was so early- He didn't know. What did make his stomach twist up in a most familiar and delightful way, though, was the sight of the owner standing behind his counter, flashing a toothy grin his way.

Virgil questioned how he did this most days.

He stepped up to the counter, lifting his head a tad to look at the taller man. Prince charming. That's always been his vibe. It may work on the ladies and gentlemen, but he kept his cheeks cool and his expression in the usual 'done' setting. 

"Hey Princey."

"Greetings, Macdeath." Virgil could never understand how this man never ran out of jokingly insulting nicknames. And why it was basically only towards him.

Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman chuckled. "At least you didn't say anything like that in the theater _again_."

Roman's expression suddenly crossed as defensive, which Virgil took satisfaction from. "Hey! That was years ago! It was an accident and we were about to start _doing_ the Scottish play anyways-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He snickered softly, that small smile coming to his face. Roman never stop surprising him with how much he made Virgil smile. It was embarrassing. "Can I just get my coffee now? It's too early for this shit."

Roman's smile returned and something flashed in his eyes. As much as Virgil loved their back and forth, he was also tired, and just glad that Roman didn't what he asked. He watched as the Prince grabbed one of those Halloween cup, not even bothering in asking what he wanted. They've known eachother for years, and they were both atuned to each other's routines by now.

Virgil looked over at the end of the counter, not surprised to see the other barista face-first against the counter. He envied Remy, he seemed to be able to sleep anywhere, whenever he wanted. Virgil sometimes hated being his own boss. "Rem spent another night out, huh?"

He heard a disdained laugh as Roman nodded, brewing up his dark beverage. "Since when _doesn't_ Remy pull an all-nighter? He called me at three am and- surprise surprise- he got lost trying to find his way home! Can you _believe_ him?!" He explained incredulously, making hand gestures with his free hand.

Virgil chuckled again as he leaned on the counter, crossing his arms. "I believe it from Remy. At least I don't have to deal with it." It was true, he didn't see Remy often. They didn't really hang out, unless Remy was the only one there and the timing was right, or they both liked a concert that was in town. They were concert buddys, and that's about it. 

"Yeah. Lucky you, Fall Out Killjoy." Roman uttered sarcastically, the grin still spreading on his canvas of a face. He slid the cup across the counter to Virgil, posing casually with a hand on his hip. 

Virgil grabbed the cup in his pale fingers, eyes scanning the side. It read 'Virmilian'. Of course. Virgil smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You're losing your spark, Princey. I don't think you'll ever get anything better than 'Virgin' ever again."

Roman looked offended, putting a hand to his chest dramatically. " 'Losing my spark'?! I am the brightest sparkly sparking spark you've ever laid eyes upon, thank you very much!" The Prince's eyes shifted to confusion when he saw Virgil smile. 

"You're sparkly like a vampire from Twilight, maybe." He paused as he stared into Roman's eyes. Deep chestnut bleeding into royal blue. It wasn't fair- how such an a persistent and out-of-reach man could be so beautiful. How Virgil couldn't pray enough to be with him. How he felt this way for a man who couldn't possibly like him, a black sheep, back.

Virgil cleared his throat as he looked away, taking a long sip of his coffee. "I gotta go. Be at the theater 20 at the latest. We're running act two, so practice 'It's just the Gas' backstage with Emily." He reverted back into his tense, Director self, pushing himself off the counter with his free hand and walking to the door. 

"See ya later, then, my Damsel in Distress." Roman's casual flirting could be heard as he pushed the door own, glad that the other couldn't see his flushed cheeks with his back turned. 

He could breathe when he felt the fall air fill his lungs. As much as he loved the Steamed Dream, his social interaction meter was limited, and should be used wisely. Besides, taking that miniscule walk back to the theater helped him refuel.

His coffee and breath were visible as he walked down the sidewalk. Virgil's eyes scanned the sloping sidewalk, looking at each establishment as it worked it's way up to the theater. The small stores or closed down buildings, like art supply shops or small eats, leading up to the Big Five. The first two coming up from that side of the street was the famous Gay Dive Bar that was 'The Closet', and.. Cozy Cozen's Flower Emporium.

The knot in his stomach wasn't about crushed or simple anxiety this time. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the simple-looking flower shop. To any others, the place could even be seen as cute. To Virgil, though, it just felt like lion's den, or a black hole, ready to suck you in and tear you to shreds.

Virgil pushed the front door of his theater open and tore his eyes away from the shop next door. He always felt eager to get back to work when he saw that place. And that was saying a lot for him. He took a deep breath as he prepared to enter his noisy group once again. 

This was going to be one crazy show.

~☆~

Roman sighed as that patch of grey and purple dashed out of view. Every day seemed to end up like that. Why? He didn't know. He was usually so smooth, he could usually use words to his advantage- but that just felt like a flop. If that was an audition, he would not have gotten that role in a million years.

"Ugh.. Remy, what am I going to _do_?!" His elbow landed next to Remy's limp figure. He leaned his chin against his gruff hand, his tone forlorn. "Every single day it's like this. It's been YEARS. How will I ever get anywhere with him?"

"Well, maybe if you'd listen to me," Remy's exhaspirated tone came from his arms before he lifted his head. His face was tired but calm enough. "You'd finally be with him."

"Rem, you know I can't just _tell_ him! There's nothing I've done to prove to him that I'm worth it! There needs to be something I can do first. But every time I try to say something romantic and awesome, he runs off like I just shot a bunny!" Roman whined, leaning closer to his friend. Sometimes it's a surprise that this man could be called charming. 

"You always do this." Remy sighed, pushing himself up and snatching his cup.

"Do what?" Roman furrowed his eyebrows, still leaning on his elbow. "All I'm trying to do is whoo him, and I _can't_ -"

" _That_." Remy pointed at him, wagging his finger slightly as he thought how to word it. "That thing where you complain about your issues and then never do anything to really fix them."

Roman gawked at his best friend, pushing himself up. "What?! I do too try to fix them! Every day I say-"

"No, no, nonono, I mean, like- confess. Or ask him on a date. Or flirt with him in a way where it's not a question that you like him or not." Remy explained, sipping from the straw in his spooky cup. "You're not getting anywhere with what you're doing, Ro, and you know it."

Roman opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find anything to counter that. Not anything to satisfy himself, at least. He leaned on the counter again, letting out a long sigh. "I hate it when you're right.."

"I know I'm right. I'm just confused why you won't just do it." Remy raised a brow and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I just.. I wonder if he would.." Roman bit his lip. He didn't want to believe it himself.

"You don't think he's interested in you back." Remy read his mind out loud, for all the world to hear. At Roman's cheeks turning a light cherry, Remy nodded. "It's understandable to be nervous. You've liked this guy for a long-ass time. But you can't just put it off forever."

Roman fell quiet, staring out the window at the red and purple mitch-matched tree just outside. It was losing it's leaves, but still going stronger than most trees on the block as Fall started coming to a close, as it usually did after spooky season. He took a breath as he pulled his eyes up to his best friend. "What should I do, Remy?"

Remy paused, understanding the seriousness in his friend's gaze. "You should tell him, straight up- maybe at the little dinner thing the play group does on their last performance night. It would make it.. I dunno, special, like you want it to be?"

Prince was left short of an argument as he stared at Remy. His eyes fell on the ghoulish cup. He did choose those with Virgil in mind.. He did so much with that man in mind.

He sighed, pushing himself up and nodding. His eyes fluttered open, newfound determination inside him. 

"You're right- that settles it. I'm going to confess to him on Halloween.." he swallowed. He had to vow himself this before he turned back. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm super excited that you decided to read this! A crazy concept, kinda complicated- but it might be worth it! Guess you'll just have to wait and see ;) Thank you so much for reading, and I'll update asap!


End file.
